prince_ghastfandomcom-20200215-history
JayJay
JayJay, or JJ for short, is a character that appears as a hallucination in Five Nights at Freddy's 2, and a party member in FNAF World. She is Balloon Boy's twin sister. Appearance Unlike her core counterpart, JayJay has many differences from her brother, despite being a twin. JJ wears a gown with blue and purple stripes and a pair of blue trousers. She wears a pair of purple shoes (boots in Beta version) which, like Balloon Boy, are not removable. Her hat is similar to BB's, with the exception of being blue and purple striped, and has no propeller. Just like Balloon Boy, JayJay is more human-like, despite being made of plastic. While her brother has short hair, JJ's hair is long, and is also brushable. Her mouth also has flexes. JJ was later rebuilt. She still has the same features, but she is more 'twin' than before. Her gown is larger, and her hair is longer. Her voice is similar to BB, but more feminine. JayJay has a form called "Bad form", which she has a front hair that covers her right eye. She also has sharp teeth. While she's a hallucination in the core series, JayJay is a ghost girl in this series, and can be seen by more than her own brother. It is said that Luna, the ghost girl from Peggles 2, is the source of her ghost ability. Personality JayJay is a sweet and adorable young girl. She acts a lot like a real human girl, and does what girls do. She loves helping people in need. She also loves spending time with her brother. She sometimes use her ghost power for fun, usually like haunting and scaring people. However, she may also use it for good. JayJay smiles all the time as she doesn't like frowning, because she doesn't look cute with a frown. Even if she does frown, it is very hard to see. Relationship Balloon Boy Balloon Boy is JayJay's twin brother. He is always caring for her little sister, even though they aren't always together. Balloon Boy is the only family of JayJay, unless if their cousins and adoptive parents are counted. DeeDee DeeDee is BB and JJ's cousin. She owns a fishing hole in FNAF World. Amen King Amen is JayJay's babysitter. Balloon Boy leaves King in charge of his sister whenever he needs to go somewhere by himself, usually joining Foxy. Amen and JJ are also close friends. Mangle Mangle (now known as Vicky) is JayJay's adoptive mother. Her motherly nature is what makes JayJay love her. Circus Baby Although not related, Circus Baby is like her older sister. They sometimes spend nights together. Trivia * According to Amen, a girl with long hair is cute. This explains why JayJay looks different from her brother. * Despite being a ghost, she doesn't like doing sinister things. ** She still enjoys haunting and scaring people. ** According to Prince, JayJay only does what a ghost should do. ** Before May 17, 2018, JayJay actually got her ghost power from Spooky, the 12-year-old ghost girl from Spooky's House of Jump Scares. *** This might explain why she's mature for her age. *** Interestingly, his brother shares the same feature, only more mature. * She is sometimes seen as a shadow. * Despite being a ghost, she has images. This is because JayJay is not an undead character. * The color of her shoes are suggested by some modelers by the name of I6NIS and Splinks. * She and BB may be inspired by the Grady Twins from The Shining. ** However, JayJay is the only ghostly character, while BB is a paranormal animatronic. * On March 11, Scott revealed that JayJay has a disabling ability like BB, but instead she uses it on door controls. ** It is likely that she was powerless in Five Nights at Freddy's 2 due to lack of doors. * The name "Bad form" is only a placeholder. * JJ is one of the only characters being sold on DeviantArt. However, she is sold along with Balloon Boy and DeeDee. ** A free sale is available for this pack every year on Hungry Ghost Festival. * Ghost Pepper has been set as JayJay's best friend. Gallery Hat.png|JayJay's hat can be found when brightening BB's first teaser. Who's There?.gif|JayJay in the shadow Bad Jay.png|JayJay's bad form Balloon Boy, JayJay and DeeDee (my design).png|JayJay and her family Balloon Boy.png|JayJay's brother, Balloon Boy DeeDee.png|JayJay's cousin, DeeDee JJ.png|JayJay mimics her core appearance. JayJay's power.png|JayJay uses her power. JayJay Concept.png|JayJay Concept Sources https://freddy-fazbears-pizza.wikia.com/wiki/Hallucinations - JJ https://fnaf-world-rpg.wikia.com/wiki/JJ - Adventure JJ Category:Characters Category:Copyrighted Characters Category:Five Nights at Freddy's Category:Original Characters